Innocent on the outside
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: When you picture two attractive teens having a romantic dinner, you imagine that it would be incredibly adorable, right? Well it sure isn't for these two teens. Watch as Roxas and Namine try to have a nice night while trying to ignore their raging hormones. RoxasXNamine fluff


If there was a record for the most amount of sweat that a human could make in 5 minutes, Roxas would have completely destroyed that record in an instant. He was one of those people, who couldn't hide a crush if their lives depended on it.

So, when he fell for the beautiful Namine, he wasted no time in turning as red as a cherry and being unable to form a sentence without stuttering like an idiot.

And like all good friends do, Roxas's friends made fun of him for it every waking moment. What started off as "So, have you asked Namine out yet?" Turned into "So, how is your future bride?" And the blonde did his best to ignore it, or just take it as a joke. But the more time he spent with his cute friend, the harder he fell for her. And that just made more jokes from his friends come flying at him.

So one day, Roxas just couldn't take it anymore. He had officially reached his limit of being reminded that he hadn't made a move on the girl of his dreams, and if he didn't make a move, he may be heavily missing out. Well, he didn't really know her too well, but she still seemed like the girl of his dreams. So what did he do about the problem? He asked Namine out. Did he keep his cool, while doing it? Hell no. He had lost the ability to speak, and she was just staring at him in confusion. She even asked if he needed to see a doctor. Roxas, sure knew how to win them over.

Now you're probably thinking that it's only a date. What's the worst that could happen? Well Roxas wasn't the most experienced, when it came to dating. His shy nature led to him almost asking many girls out but never actually doing it. So, when Namine agreed to going out with him, by some miracle, he realised that he had no idea what to plan. So, he watched many romantic films and read many love stories, and watched many guides to get a better idea. Which lead to him, booking a dinner at the most expensive restaurant around, with the best table. He had practically used up his life savings.

Would she find that creepy? That he spent so much money on her, when they weren't massively close. Not yet, anyway. Or would she be so touched that someone went through that trouble to make her happy, jump into his arms, and start a heavy makeout session? Because that seemed very appealing.

Wait a minute, what was Roxas thinking? Didn't he have any self respect? This date was to get her to love him, not to satisfy his every sexual desire. The nerves must be getting to him.

Which brings him to right now. Standing outside Namine's house, waiting for her to come out the door, in the slowest few minutes of his life. He even brought one of those cliché napkins that hopeless romantics bring. As he was only 15, he didn't have a car, and the restaurant was miles away. So instead, he thought that it would be a good idea, to take her with him, on his bike. A bike made for one person. Will Roxas's good ideas, ever stop?

And then it suddenly occurred to the nervous wreck of a blonde. He hadn't brought her anything. No flowers, no chocolate, he didn't even wear any nice clothes. Going into a sudden panic, he looked around for something to improvise with. As he looked around, he saw a nice patch of roses. They looked pretty enough. But they also belonged to Namine's family. And she would kill him if she noticed.

...Nah, there is no way she would notice.

As fast as he could, Roxas ran to the flower bed, and yanked a few roses out of the soil. He quickly brushed any soil away, and ran back to her door with them in hand. He was such a genius.

And that's when he heard footsteps from the other side of the door. Oh god, that must be her. She's coming to the door right now! It's a shame his date had the world's slowest footsteps. Because it did not help the situation. Suddenly the door knob was shaking and twisting. At a snail's pace, the door started to open.. The painfully long creak of the door echoed outside. And Roxas's date stepped out into the open. But when Roxas looked at her, he lost any ability to believe that he was going out with this girl.

Her curled hair, had somehow become even more curled than usual when it fell onto her shoulder. She wore an incredibly shiny, silver dress that started from the top of her breasts and fell down to her ankles. But her arms were still completely visible, and this just made a perfect combination. Her arms looked even smoother than usual. As if she wasn't beautiful enough already, but she had a flower placed into the right corner of her hair, which matched with the pink blush on her face. Now if he could just get her to look at him instead of the floor. Wow, she looked nice in that dress.

**Meanwhile in Roxas's perverted mind**

'_Just imagine how much fun, taking it off will be. Wait, what the heck was that? I really need to keep my cool. I'm sweating even more than before. I wonder how much I can make her sweat, when we're alone. Wait Wait Wait! I need to clear my head for a sec. I'm a teen trying to get the girl of his dreams who just happens to be very attractive. And such a girl deserves respect, which is what I need to give her. Hey, I think I can see some of her breasts if I look hard. ROXAS, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF_!'

**Out of Roxas's perverted mind**

Roxas had no idea how long he had been staring at her for. But he had definitely made her feel uncomfortable by now. And limited experience told him, that wasn;t the best way to start a date off. Thinking fast, he tried to recall what romantic thrillers had taught him. Always compliment a girl. Well that wasn't hard considering the amount of work she had put into herself today. _'Now, just make the words come out Roxas. Right now!'_

"You look..." And he trailed off. '_Say it Roxas, say it_!' His words gained her full attention and now she was looking right at him. "...Flawless." Well, he certainly wasn't lying. And if her face wasn't hidden by enough blush before, it certainly was now. "Th-Thanks." She forced a shy smile, which caused Roxas to almost fall to the ground. But he held himself up.

_'Step 1 of compliment your date, complete! One step closer to feeling that body. Wait what am I thinking!? She'd never let me do that. Not that I care at all!'_

As Namine looked up, she noticed something dangling from his right hand. "So, what are those?" Roxas noticed that she was looking at his hand, and looked there himself. He had completely forgotten about the roses he picked out and had gripped them hard in his hand. Thankfully, their condition was still fine as he wasn't holding any delicate parts of it. Roxas turned red and lifted the flowers up to her level. She didn't catch on at all though. Roxas realised he probably looked like an idiot right now.

"Um... these are for you." Apparently, whenever Namine seemed at her blushing limit, she somehow broke through that limit. She had turned pink once again but refused to let herself stare at the floor. She reached her hand out, shaking nervously, and took the roses. And while this should be romantic, Roxas kept whispering "please don't notice, please don't notice." But his worries quickly faded away when she gave him a light smile. She leaned down to her side and placed them on her doorstep, before walking down the few stairs and up to Roxas.

"Well, shall we go then?" Namine asked. She seemed to have gotten a lot more comfortable with the situation. Roxas completely envied her. He was nervous enough, but now she was even closer to him. He was practically blessed with the opportunity to see her even more clearly. "Um, Roxas?" He quickly snapped out of his daze. _'Stop checking out your date, Roxas_!' "Oh, uh yeah."

Of course, Roxas paid no thought as to how he would explain to her that they would be taking a bike made for one person. Could he go more than 5 seconds with her tonight, without causing embarrassment? Namine turned her eyes away from Roxas to look around. If he was correct, then she was currently wondering where their ride was. Oh boy. "Um, Namine..." She quickly turned her stare back to him. "There isn't a car or anything to pick us up." To his surprise, she didn't look annoyed or confused, but just looked at him like they were in a regular conversation.

"Well how will we get there?" He looked away, not looking forward to what she would think when he told her. He sighed, and pointed to his bike, a few feet away. Namine walked over to the bike, closely studying each detail. "Namine would you mind riding on that with me?" He asked nervously. _'And if you say yes, then that won't be the only thing you ride. ...Ok I should really learn to satisfy myself before dates_.'

To his complete surprise, his blonde date smiled and giggled, her fist lightly against her mouth. "Sure, sounds fun." Well, that was the most awkward part, done with. Roxas gave a small smile and got on the bike. He shuffled towards the front of the side, attempting to make room for Namine. But she just stared at the bike. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked. "Well I don't have anything to hold on to." Roxas mentally slapped himself. How had he not thought of that? It seemed that the best and only option was to have Namine hold on to his chest. His cheeks turned crimson at the thought.

_'I can think of something nice and hard that you could hold onto. Oh, can it, brain_!' "W-Well, you could hold onto my chest. B-But if you don't want to then well fair enou-" The blonde didn't even get a chance to speak before Namine had already sat behind him. "It's ok." She casually replied with a small giggle. Roxas felt his pants beginning to tent when her arms snaked round his waist and rested on his chest. _'Nice thoughts, Roxas. Nice thoughts_!'

And with that, he immediately pedalled as hard as he could. Namine's grip tightened at the sudden speed, and she buried her head in Roxas' back. He could hear her pants of fear but was too immersed in embarrassment from how close they were right now. Thankfully, she slowly got used to it and her grip loosened. But that didn't make Roxas feel any less uncomfortable.

**Meanwhile in Namine's perverted mind**

'_Mmm... his body is surprisingly relaxing. I could stay like this all night.'_

Namine slowly leaned into Roxas's back, her cheek softly pressed against his shirt. It took all of Roxas's will power to not crash from this situation.

_'I think I can feel his abs. But Roxas doesn't seem like the type to work out_.'

In Namine's curiosity, she didn't realise how low her hands had gone. When she snapped into reality, she instantly blushed. But she soon noticed that Roxas was too busy pedalling to see. She gave a small sigh and continued relaxing.

_'Ya know, if my hand was just a little lower ... wait, what the heck Namine? What are you thinking!? If I did ... that, then he would crash instantly. ...And it isn't right. Mostly the latter, of course. I need to calm these hormones down.'_

**Out of Namine's very very perverted mind**

Well Roxas learnt something new today. That his back was like a bed in itself. Namine had fallen asleep on him the rest of the way. But he had started getting used to it by now. And he would be enjoying if it wasn't for the lack of space in his pants. This was gonna be a great date. Just perfect.

**(TWANSITION)**

"Well, we're here Namine." Roxas tried to stand up but found himself, being held down. He slightly shifted himself to the left and looked out of the corner of his eye. Namine's sleeping figure was still pushing him down. "Um... Namine?" No sign of her waking up. The teen sighed and sat himself up to get more comfortable. Bad idea. Namine's hands fell from his chest to a very very private area. Roxas saw where her hands were and practically choked on his own breath.

_'This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. But if I were to shift her hand very slightly then... no no no no no no NO!'_

Roxas refused to remain like this till she woke up. There were other people here for fox sake. Imagine what a stranger would think if they walked by and saw a sleeping girl's hands on a hormonal teen's area.

Careful, not to tip the bike over, he slowly shifted round so he was face to face with Namine. That's when he forgot the rest of the plan. _'Ugh, why does she have to be beautiful? ...I wonder if she would notice if I kissed her. Wait, bad thoughts again, that's not how a kiss is meant to go! Especially my first!'_

Snapping out of his gaze, he wrapped his arms around Namine and lifted her off the bike. Once he was off as well, he tried to stand her up but she was still flopping onto him. How could she possibly still be asleep? But he was right next to her ear, making things slightly easier. "Namine, we're here!" He said in a rather unromantic way. This was too awkward to be subtle. And just when he thought, that didn't work, he finally got to see those blue eyes again. About time!

Once Namine had managed to stand up by herself, she started stretching her arms up while giving a huge yawn. Was this normal for dates? Do all girls do this? Because if not, Roxas's self esteem was slowly depleting. Even if she did hold him the entire way there. He felt himself get hot at the memory. Suddenly, Namine's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Roxas quickly became confused and rubbed his hand over his face. You never know, he might have something on his face. But he then saw that she was looking above him.

"We're eating here?" Roxas turned around to see what she was looking at. Above them, in giant Christmas lights, was the name of the restaurant. This restaurant had such a good reputation that everyone in town knew of it, and anyone who ate there felt like they were royalty. Namine was in complete shock.

**(We interrupt this cheesy fanfic to say, that I honestly could not think of a name for this restaurant at all. So take the most romantic name for a building that you know, and that will be it's name. Back to the story)**

Roxas gave a nervous laugh and brushed his hand through his hair. "Heh, yeah. Is that ok?" The many romantic thrillers that Roxas saw before this, told him that this would be the really cheesy moment where the girl throws her arms around the guy in happiness. And personally, he wouldn't mind that happening at all. And what he got wasn't what he was hoping for but it was something.

In a flash, Namine ran off into the restaurant, dying to see the inside of it. "Hey Namine! Wait up!" Roxas ran after her, with no idea as to why she cared so much. It was just a place to eat.

Thankfully, she had only ran up to the counter which was just a few feet from the doors. Roxas sighed and walked up to her, while she was currently talking to the most mindnumbingly posh human that they had ever come across. "Well hello there, young lad and young lasse. What are your titles?" The two teens cringed at his choice of words. "Well, my name is Namine if that's what you mean. And this is Roxas." The cashier stared at them blankly, but then his eyes quickly lit up.

"Ah, yes! We have a table prepared for the both of you. Please follow me." He moved around the counter and up to them, but Roxas was already tired of this guy. So he stepped right. "Um thanks, but I already know the way. So that won't be necessary." The cashier simply smiled. "Very well then." Roxas stepped Infront of him annoyed, while Namine followed behind. She mouthed a sorry to the cashier as she followed.

Roxas led her to the very corner of the restaurant, containing the table that he booked. To the side of the table were big, glass doors, one of which was slightly open to let a small breeze in. From the chairs at the table, you could see the night sky and miles of pretty land. And the breeze from the doors, combined with the heat from the radiator made an incredibly comfortable combination. It's no wonder as to why this table cost the most money.

"Well, here we are." Roxas shyly said. He still had yet to get over his nerves. Namine went over to the table and her jaw dropped when she saw through the glass doors. But her shock quickly ended and she turned to the shy teen. "Roxas, I think you made a mistake." He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I mean, these are the best seats by far, there's no way you could afford that luxury. And there is definitely no way that you would spent that much for this." She continued.

If this was any other teenager, she would have been right. No teenager in their right mind would spend that much on a first date. But this was Roxas, who had no idea what he was doing. So he flung himself, head first into it. Roxas let out a little, worried chuckle. "Heheh. Um, no. This is definitely it." Namine was struggling to comprehend this. She looked out the glass doors again then looked back at him. "But why spend that much for this?" There was no way Roxas was going to answer that question honestly.

"Uhhhhh, so it could be more enjoyable for us? And so you'd remember it more?" That excuse was much better than Roxas's original one which was _'I just really want to get to third base as fast as possible._' He blamed it on the hormones. Namine was in complete shock. She kept looking back outside then back at him. She was overcome with the dying urge to just lunge at him ... and then she didn't know what she would do next. That would probably get awkward.

But the situation was awkward enough for the blushing boy. "So... can we sit down?" He asked, quietly, slowly losing his confidence. As if he had any in the first place. Namine finally managed to close her shocked mouth and slowly nodded.

(TWANSITION)

It did not take long at all, for Roxas to regret paying for this table. This setting was far far too romantic for him to bare. The moonlight was exploring all over Namine's skin making her look even more perfect than before. He had resorted to hiding his face behind the menu, in case she noticed how crazy he was going over her. You know you're having a great date when you can't even look at her..

A mere minute passed before Roxas had, had enough. _'Start a conversation right now, brain!_' "So um... how's your water?" Namine lightly jumped at the sound of his voice. She had been getting so used to silence. _'Always the smooth one aren't we? You idiot!_' Roxas was not convinced that he would leave this place with his brain still intact. "Um, it's ok I guess. I wish they hadn't filled the glass so much though. I accidentally spilt it earlier and now I'm all wet. It's ok though. It's drying fast."

Roxas's hormones weren't lasting long at that comment. Of all the ways she could have phrased that sentence, why that way? "Oh, ok then." This did not lower the awkwardness. What did all those guides he saw yesterday teach Roxas about awkward dates? Either confident compliments or heavy flirting. Well, he definitely wouldn't be able to cope with the latter so, it's time to be a man and build some confidence.

Roxas took small rhythmic breaths, allowing his nerves to calm down, and his blush to fade. He lowered the menu from this face, and gazed at Namine. Namine glanced from the table and saw him staring at her. "Um, is something wrong?" Roxas forced a dreamy smile. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. The second that Namine processed that sentence, her cheeks turned as red as a cherry. She looked back down at the table and buried her hand in her hair. "Thank you." Roxas still hated how he had to fall for someone so gorgeous. He pictured his own hand playing with her hair. And possibly playing with more.

When a billion years later (in Roxas's mind anyway), the waiter finally arrived with their meal. "Here you are, young lad and young lasse. Just as requested." The two love birds still cringed at those names, but accepted their food.

Unfortunately for them, this was the most awkward part by far.

Why sausages? Of all the food that Namine could have ordered, it had to be freaking sausages. Why is this a problem? Because she was practically seducing Roxas with her food. She took, almost the entire length of it into her mouth and closed her eyes, then bit hungrily into it, and it was mostly gone. Roxas screwed his eyes shut as the pain of his erection was overpowering him.

_'No Roxas, do not think about how she uses her mouth well. You aren't a disrespectful person, you are a nice guy_.' "Are you ok Roxas?" The hormonal teen's eyes shot open at her voice, and he was overcome with embarrassment. "Oh yeah. Of course!" He forced a smile at her. She giggled which really didn't help him, and focused on her meal. Slowly calming down, Roxas finally started eating his chicken.

But he still wasn't happy with the level of silence. Thankfully he recalled one of the many guides he watched, telling him to tell a joke when he didn't know what else to do. Now that was something he sure knew how to do.

"Hey, Namine." He said to the girl who was currently gulping her drink down. "Hmmm?" She murmured through the water in her mouth. "I heard about this tiny fortune teller who goes around killing people." He smiled while the drinking Namine gave him a weird look. "Does that make him, a small medium at large?" It worked. She instantly started laughing. With water still in her mouth. Thankfully only a bit of it fell out.

But guess where the water landed. Just take a wild guess.

She didn't even notice that her breasts were now wet. But Roxas sure did. And the once again blushing teen did his best to look away, but wasn't doing a good job. You could make trading cards from the amount of times they have blushed tonight. But at least he made her giggle a lot. "That was so lame!" She struggled to say between laughs. Roxas couldn't help but smile with her. "Well then, maybe I should be lame more often!" Namine slowly calmed down and smiled back. Finally, the tension was lowering.

They actually managed to talk like people again. As if they were at school during lunch break. The meal practically flew by, through all the conversation. This was how Roxas wanted dates to go. They now leaned back against their chairs, completely stuffed and satisfied. "So, shall we go now?" Roxas asked. He swore he could see Namine frown before she happily nodded. "Sure."

**(TWANSITION)**

"Hold on tight!" Roxas was about to start the bike. But he didn't start just yet. He quickly noticed the lack of reply. No gasp of worry or anything. But after looking down, he pieced it together. Arms around him, and low, adorable moans from behind. She was already asleep. Roxas couldn't help but smile at that. Even if it was kind of new for him to have someone so close. He was slowly adjusting to it.

**(TWANSITION)**

"We're back Namine!" He shouted. No reply. Roxas sighed. He couldn't be bothered to carry her again. So until she would wake up, he would slouch over his bike handles.

Thankfully it wasn't too long before her eyes slowly opened. But if she had slept any longer, Roxas wouldn't have kept awake. He began to feel weight drift from his body, and realised that she was up. "Back on Earth again?" He asked, smiling as he turned around and stood up from his bike.

Namine giggled, but soon started playing with her hair again. "Yeah. Thankyou Roxas." It was safe to say that things had turned out ok, after all. Or at least, could have been a lot worse. But Roxas still couldn't help but notice the water that remained on her "area." And it suddenly dawned on him that if her parents noticed that, then they might assume some very very bad things.

"Oh, and Namine?" The currently hair-playing obsessed teen looked up at him. "You kind of... well.." He pointed to her chest, which she quickly looked down at. "...Spilt some water." Namine quickly turned red again. Roxas was beginning to recognise the colour red on her skin, more than her actual skin colour. He then remembered that napkin he brought with him, and reached into his pocket.

"Here. You can use this." He said as he pulled it out. Namine beamed at him and yanked the napkin away from him. And that smile still wasn't helping his body. Namine raised the napkin to her chest to clean herself but then quickly moved it away. She looked at Roxas, who was left confused. But he quickly got the message and closed his eyes. Namine sighed, feeling a lot more relaxed and quickly dried herself.

After she was done, she turned around to look at Roxas who still had both eyes shut. Namine was about to tell him to open his eyes now, but then an idea jumped into her head. She stopped dead in her tracks as she thought over the idea. But it didn't take her long to decide, and she nodded to herself.

Needless to say, Roxas was even more confused when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. But his eyes stayed shut as promised. Namine was as close to him as she could get without touching him. Her face was completely level with his. Roxas swore that he felt her breath reach his mouth for a split second, but didn't move. Namine gave out a deep breath, then slowly closed her eyes.

She leaned her face into his, her nose was caressing his own. Roxas could definitely feel that. But he still stayed in place. Namine stayed in her position for a while, her nose brushing his. But after a small pause, she leaned and gently pressed her lips against his.

Roxas's body had gone into shutdown. Namine, the girl he had been crushing on and admiring for weeks and weeks was kissing him. He had no idea how to respond. So he just stayed there for a while, trying to adjust to the feel of her soft lips. Eventually he timed the movement of his lips with her own and continued their gentle kiss.

Namine started to feel bolts of electricity zap through her as he kissed her, but refused to lose focus. Roxas lightly nibbled on her nip, causing her to shiver. Wasting no time, his tongue snaked it's way into her mouth, longing for hers. He soon found her tongue and gave it gentle massages with his own.

"Mmmm..."Namine moaned, giving Roxas a boost in self esteem. But he soon missed their older technique of kissing. And right on time, They both pulled their tongues away and continued exchanging loving kisses. Each kiss never lasted more than a few seconds. They would taste each other, break away and then come in for another kiss. But they preferred it that way.

But eventually it had to end. They slowly broke away from their kiss, making a soft pop from their lips. Namine didn't take her eyes away from Roxas though, and was mere centimetres from him. She stared at him for a long while, not even blushing at all. "Goodnight Roxas." She whispered. She placed one last kiss on his cheek before running excitedly to the door. When she was right Infront of it, she gave Roxas one last look. She smiled and gave a small wave to him before going inside.

Roxas on the other hand, was too shocked to wave back. He just stood there for a while, contemplating what just happened. Questions were flooding through his mind. What did this mean? How would they act around each other now? How long before they do this again? But one question was on his mind that was bigger than all the others.

_'When will we get to the third base?'_

**A/N: I may have ruined all of the fluff with that last line x). So when I started this, I was sure that this wouldn't be any longer than 3000 words or so. Damn I dragged this out. But maybe that's good, maybe it was more enjoyable that way. Lemme know. And since I am currently working on a RikuXNamine oneshot collection, I felt like Namine was having an affair in this story. But there is no way that I could evar portray Riku as shy. He's too sexy for that. Yeah, I'm totally a straight male.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review this story, or else Namine will accidentally arouse you to a painful level. That was possibly my weirdest segway into getting you to review so far. Byeeeeeee!**


End file.
